


Blue

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Not as Sweet as Sugar [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Implied Age Difference, Lingerie, M/M, Naruto being a tease, Naruto's pov, Set in same universe as Access Denied, Sugar daddy Sasuke (yes we're back to that because why not?), mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: There's nothing specific to celebrate, not a birthday or a particular holiday. It's just an ordinary day. That doesn't mean he can't surprise Sasuke, though.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Not as Sweet as Sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056989
Comments: 35
Kudos: 183





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I feel worse than last week, so this month seems determined to end as shitty as it started. In a bit to distract myself, I wrote this. I have no idea what it is, but it's set in the same universe as Access Denied. You don't have to have read that one in order to follow this story, though. This is basically my lame attempt at some self-indulgence I suppose.
> 
> For the readers of The Sacrificed, I'm half way through the chapter and should have it ready soon; my apologies for the delay, I know it's been a while! I'm going to aim to have it finished this weekend.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you like this!

**Blue**

It was just an ordinary day when he woke up that morning, nothing special. Just another day of classes, of listening to his best friend muttering sarcastic remarks when he deemed the rest of their classmates too thick to follow the lesson, of debating whether he should go for a healthy lunch for once or just go for good old ramen.

Just an ordinary day – and yet he stilled when he opened his closet and his gaze halted on one of the drawers. He stood there, wavering for a short moment, before he shrugged and opened the middle drawer, going straight for the piece he had in mind.

No, it wasn't a special day, just an ordinary one like all the other days – but he'd never said he could only wear this on special days.

Grin spreading out across his face, mischievous like the Cheshire Cat, he plucked the piece out of the drawer and pulled it on before opening the fourth drawer to unearth the rest of the outfit.

Why not make an ordinary, boring day just a little bit special?

* * *

**Daddy/Bastard 01.56 p.m.**

**Send me a picture**

The message had him blinking at first, his brain not immediately catching on after being pulled away from the conversation he was having with Gaara. Then it clicked and he smirked.

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't eat the rest of my lunch," he announced and Gaara just hummed, drawn into another conversation by Rock Lee, who was about to spill his water with how much he was waving the open bottle around as he gestured wildly.

He ignored a guy staring at himself in the mirror – maybe he was contemplating whether a degree was really worth all the shit, the stress and the short nights like a lot of students ended up doing at least once during their studies – and went into the stall furthest removed from the door, locking it behind him.

Pushing the waistband of his jeans a bit lower until just the barest hint of a blue colour was visible, he snapped a picture of his hip and sent that one through.

**Me 01.59 p.m.**

**This one good enough?**

"Fuck it," the guy in front of the mirror grunted and there was the sound of water rushing before the door swung open and shut again.

**Daddy/Bastard 02.01 p.m.**

**You've been holding out on me. I don't think I've seen this one before**

Naruto's smirk widened and he hummed quietly while he replied, **No, you haven't. This is one of the new ones**

**Daddy/Bastard 02.02 p.m.**

**You know I want decent pictures, love**

**Me 02.02 p.m.**

**Now where would be the fun in that?**

**Daddy/Bastard 02.03 p.m.**

**You want me to guess which one you're wearing?**

**Me 02.04 p.m.**

**Yeah, why not? You always boast about how good your memory is. This one is something you bought after all**

**Daddy/Bastard 02.06 p.m.**

**What do I get if I'm right?**

Stomach performing several funny flips, Naruto texted back with slightly trembling fingers, **You can use handcuffs on me tonight then. I know you've been wanting to do that for a while**

**Daddy/Bastard 02.09 p.m.**

**Blindfold too?**

**Me 02.09 p.m.**

**Now you're getting greedy, don't you think?**

**Daddy/Bastard 02.11 p.m.**

**Do you have any idea how many sets I've bought for you already? If I guess this right, I deserve both the handcuffs and the blindfold.**

**Me 02.12 p.m.**

**Not so confident in your skills?**

**Daddy/Bastard 02.13 p.m.**

**Of course I am. I'm never wrong. Are you too afraid I'm going to guess correctly?**

He could just imagine that smug smirk gracing that stupid pretty face and he grimaced, both hating and loving how the other man could get him worked up through a simple text alone.

**Me 02.14 p.m.**

**Nope, not afraid. Blindfold and handcuffs it is if you win**

**Daddy/Bastard 02.14 p.m.**

**Deal. I do demand to see a bit of the front; hip isn't going to tell me much**

His immediate reaction was to deny giving him another picture, because where would be the fun in that? He might as well send the full picture then. But then he reconsidered and agreed that the first picture wouldn't be able to help Sasuke at all. He had several sets where the sides looked like that and he decided that Sasuke would indeed be at too much of a disadvantage if he didn't send another one.

Never let it be said he wasn't a fair sugar baby.

He unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper just a tad, revealing a glimpse of azure blue cloth and just the tiniest smidgen of the white lace stitched along the edges. The lace was barely visible on the picture when he studied the shot and he nodded, deeming it good enough to be sent. He'd agreed to a second hint, yeah, but he wasn't going to make it too easy for the bastard, because where would be the fun in that?

**Me 02.20 p.m.**

**Here's your picture. You've got until 6 to guess ~**

**Daddy/Bastard 02.21 p.m.**

**Time limits? Someone's feeling naughty today. What are you planning if I don't reach the deadline on time?**

**Me 02.23 p.m.**

**I've got my hand and those sweet toys you gifted me with, daddy. I'm sure I'll be fine**

"Not sure whether you'll be fine, though," Naruto muttered and smirked, putting his phone away before he went back to his friends.

Only Gaara was still waiting for him, the others already having left to go to their next class on time. Green eyes regarded him knowingly when he shoved the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth and started packing his stuff.

"So, I guess I won't see you tonight at our place," he remarked dryly.

The blond man sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nobody takes that long to go to the bathroom," Gaara snorted and watched Naruto sling his bag over his shoulder. "You're really not as subtle as you think you are."

"Or maybe you just know me too well," Naruto grinned and slapped Gaara's back.

"So, not tonight?"

"No, probably not," Naruto hummed. "But I'll let you know."

Let's see if the bastard was really just as great as he claimed to be.

* * *

There was something oddly exciting about wearing lacy underwear whilst just sitting in class, listening to the professor drone on and on. It felt like a dirty secret, something which had him occasionally shifting in his seat, ignoring how the smooth fabric felt unbelievably good.

None of the students around him knew with whom he was involved; none of them had any clue that the guy he was seeing loved to shower him with expensive gifts, loved taking him out to fancy restaurants. They had no idea that the powerful Uchiha Sasuke, CEO of Uchiha Cooperation, the guy who had everyone drooling and who had every politician wrapped around his finger, who was charming and frighteningly intelligent and ridiculously handsome, had a thing for dressing up his lover in sexy lingerie or had an arsenal of stuff that would make even the most hardened BDSM master or mistress blush from head to toe.

And Naruto was the one privileged to receive his attention, was the one who got showered with lavish gifts and who would never have to worry about his school fees ever again. Six months later, he was still stunned that he had somehow managed to capture Sasuke's attention out of everyone who'd been jumping up and down to date the dark haired man.

A CEO and a university student? That only happened in movies or those chick flicks that were so popular for some reason even though most of them pretty much followed the same storyline. Yet somehow, for some reason, this was now his life.

He definitely wasn't complaining.

Still … He shifted again, focusing on the balding patch on his professor's head when his dick threatened to betray him right in the middle of class.

While he had several lingerie sets – all bought by Sasuke, because the guy was perverted like that – he had actually never wore them to class before. All the other times he'd only pulled them on right before leaving to meet with Sasuke, so the sensation of light, soft underwear clinging to him in all the right places was distracting to say the least.

What had possessed him to do this?

All right, so maybe Sasuke wasn't the only perverted one at times, whatever. No need to be ashamed about that.

His phone buzzing in his pocket distracted him and after waiting for the teacher to turn to the blackboard, he carefully took his phone and held it below the desk, in his lap; hidden from any curious gazes.

**Daddy/Bastard 04.36 p.m.**

**It's this one**

The picture attached to the message showed azure blue underwear with white lace around the edges, carefully framing the buttocks of the model wearing it.

His phone buzzed again.

**Daddy/Bastard 04.37 p.m.**

**The handcuffs and the blindfold are waiting for you**

**Me 04.37 p.m.**

**So sure you've got the right set?**

**Daddy/Bastard 04.39 p.m.**

**Am I wrong then?**

No, no, he wasn't and that annoying bastard knew that all too well. God, why had he ever thought he could win a bet with the other man? He'd tried that before and so far failed every single time, it was unfair!

**Daddy/Bastard 04.41 p.m.**

**Thought so. Can't wait to see how that colour looks on my sheets**

Anyone else and that line would have sounded horribly corny. Sasuke, however, managed to make it sound like a seductive promise and Naruto felt his cheeks heat up as he sank lower in his seat, praying nobody was paying attention to him as he discreetly adjusted himself.

Damn that bastard for being so goddamn smart.

* * *

"Any particular reason why you decided to wear this one?" Sasuke sounded faux casual as he dragged his fingers lightly down Naruto's chest; the touch leaving blazing trails of heat behind.

Blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed, Naruto had no way of knowing where or when Sasuke would touch him next and the anticipation had him on edge; every touch and caress, no matter how light, sending shivers down his spine and his muscles locking up.

He was naked save for his lacy underwear, of which Sasuke seemingly had no intention of disposing any time soon. For all that Sasuke was acting in control, almost casual like, Naruto knew him – the underwear wasn't gone yet, because Sasuke _liked seeing him in it_.

The way those black eyes had lit up hungrily at the sight of it when Naruto had pulled off all his clothes before being tied to the bed and blindfolded; the way Sasuke had traced the lacy edge of it almost reverently … It was telling enough.

"I asked you a question, Naruto," Sasuke said calmly.

Hands sliding underneath his butt, cupping his cheeks had him gasping in surprise and he arched his back slightly, silently cursing those handcuffs from preventing him from touching the older man.

"Just – just was in the mood for it," he answered, mouth drying up when a thumb slipped between his cheeks, pressing against his dry entrance. "Th-thought I might sur-surprise you."

"In the mood for it, hm?" The thumb pressed a bit more firmly, almost slipping inside, making Naruto tremble, unable to decide whether to push back or pull away.

"Well, I do appreciate this particular mood of yours," Sasuke murmured, catching his bottom lip briefly between his before pulling away, right when Naruto was about to deepen the kiss.

Aware of his pout, but unable to hold it back, Naruto replied, "Yeah, I thought you would appreciate this. You know what I would appreciate, though? If these come off and we finally get a move on."

Sasuke chuckled, the dark sound doing interesting things to Naruto's lower belly, and hands caressed his thighs. "You know what you need to learn, baby? Patience."

"I've been patient the entire day!" Naruto shot back, shaking his hips impatiently.

He squeaked when his right hip was smacked and then his breath was stolen by a fierce, deep kiss; Sasuke's mouth so urgent, so demanding against his, he had no other choice but to relent and open his mouth, offering himself up to the other man.

"I'm going to teach you how to be patient," Sasuke promised and pulled away once more, causing Naruto to whine when the bed dipped, indicating Sasuke was walking away.

"Really, you're so unruly I don't get how you manage to sit through all your classes when you can't be patient for me," Sasuke tutted from somewhere next to the bed.

"I can be plenty of patient," Naruto huffed. "Like now, I've been patient enough already!"

"That's what you think," Sasuke commented, but nevertheless he sat back down on the bed.

Naruto was secretly relieved about that; for a moment he'd honestly thought that Sasuke would just leave him here, tied up and blindfolded, ready to teach him a lesson about being patient. The man was certainly enough of a bastard to do that, but it seemed that tonight at least, he wasn't in the mindset to teach Naruto lessons.

Not that the blond could say he particularly minded being taught those specific lessons …

"You should see yourself now, spread out, blindfolded, unaware of what's going to happen," Sasuke murmured, his fingers briefly caressing Naruto's cheeks, sweeping across his mouth before they descended lower, flicking his nipples and dragging down his stomach, making the soft flesh quiver in response.

"You're enjoying this way too much!" Naruto retorted, but his voice was wavery, breathy, and he swallowed when those too hot hands gripped his hips, toying with the lace.

"Of course I'm enjoying this. I have you at my mercy and you look amazing in this set – what is there not to enjoy for me?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

Well, Naruto hoped it was a rhetorical question, because his brain was too busy focusing on the way those devious fingers slipped between his thighs to really concentrate on thinking about a response.

"You make such a pretty picture," Sasuke breathed against his lips and as their mouths found each other again, fingers hooked around the thin straps, pulling the underwear agonizingly slow down, over his legs, before it was dropped somewhere.

Naruto's gasp was muffled by a tongue sneaking between his lips at the same time a wet finger slipped inside him, breaching his entrance without so much as a warning. Having one sense cut off appeared to have amplified the others at least twice as much and he was hyper aware of the rustling of the sheets as Sasuke moved to sit between his spread legs, of the whispering of their lips as they met again and again for deep kisses and teasing nips.

Was aware of the blood rushing loudly in his ears, his heart beating quickly, handcuffs rattling against the wooden headboard as one finger became two and then three, stretching him, preparing him thoroughly. Occasionally those fingertips would brush against something deep within him, something which never failed to send sparks of arousal coursing through his veins, which had the fire in his lower belly growing brighter and brighter, making his fingertips and his toes tingle.

When Sasuke pushed into him, filling him even more than his fingers had done, stretching him further to the point of near pain, Naruto arched his back, gasping for air; his eyes rolling back. One would think he had grown used to Sasuke's large girth after having spent the night with him more than once, but just like the first time, the sensation was enough to completely fry his brain, making him feel like he would never be able to get enough air in his lungs again.

Then Sasuke started to move and Naruto became too overwhelmed by the sensation, too distracted by the hot, searing kisses and those hands caressing his thighs, urging them to wrap around Sasuke's waist, causing him to go even deeper, to think about anything else, but

_Sasuke, please, I – I can't, please, need you, need you to move faster, harder, fuck!_

* * *

Afterwards Naruto rested against Sasuke, watching slender fingers carefully rub soothing ointment on the red circles around his own wrists.

"I still can't believe you actually managed to guess the set correctly," he grumbled, pouting slightly.

He had really thought he would win the bet, so certain Sasuke would be unable to recognise the underwear when he had gifted Naruto several ones in a similar colour and design.

"Like I said," Sasuke chuckled, brushing a kiss against his forehead, "I never lose."

"Bastard," Naruto pouted harder, but it was hard to remain annoyed when he felt like he was still drifting on clouds, the euphoria of the almost earth shattering orgasm still not having completely dissipated yet.

There was something to be said about being handcuffed, blindfolded and completely at Sasuke's mercy; the thrill unlike anything he had experienced so far.

Not that he would ever admit that; the older man was already far too smug for his liking, no need to add even more fuel to the fire.

He would just have to make it even harder next time for Sasuke to guess. Because no matter what Sasuke claimed, Naruto was going to win one of their bets eventually!

Until then, he was content to fall asleep, pressed against Sasuke's chest, while soft fingers took care of his wrists.

This ordinary day had become not so ordinary after all.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Do I have any idea what I wrote? Nope, but that's not surprising anymore. I basically wrote this in just a few hours, so if it's shit, I apologise. At the very least I hope it's not too horrible, even though it basically has no decent plot.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
